onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rhavkin
Welcome Rhavkin 13:09, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Hi, please stop removing content and deleting text from Wake up! without a good reason. Thank You. Also, what do you mean by pictures and what spanish page? 09:41, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Final Image Guidelines Warning Hi there! I know you're trying to help the wiki, but you need to read the other messages on your talk and read the Image Guidelines, or else you could face a ban for uploading images incorrectly. Feel free to ask me or other users questions, though the Guidelines Reminder that's been posted already on your talk page points out what you've been doing wrong on your uploads. Don't forget it links you to the FAQ which can tell you all the steps you need to upload images correctly! Thanks. 14:20, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Please read the One Piece Encyclopedia:Guidebook/Image Guidelines. The image you keep uploading has a watermark from mangapanda which is not allowed, in addition to being unsourced, and having no categories. If you upload it again without trying to talk about correcting these problems, I will have to give you short ban. 14:46, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Images You really need to put your source (say Chapter 805 for images from Chapter 805) and categories for the images you upload, or else they'll be deleted. 21:12, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Chinese "Raws" You uploaded a Chinese-text chapter cover. We usually add the images by Monday, where the actual raws come out. Chinese scans are not raws. Image Categories Hey Rhavkin, when you upload an image, be sure to use categories that are meant for images (any subcategory of Category:Images). On the portraits you uploaded today, you used "Mink Tribe", "Royalty", "Male Characters", etc, all of which are categories for articles only, not images. The proper categories for the images you uploaded are "Chapter Images" (one category always refers to the source of the image) and "Portraits" (another denotes the use of the image). Also, be sure to not artificially zoom in on images, as that can cause pixelation and other distortions of the image. Just watch out for these kinds of things in the future. Thanks! 16:14, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Beasts Pirates It's not "Hundred Beasts Pirates", just "Beasts Pirates", read here to find out why. Don't go creating a whole new page like that. 18:05, November 28, 2015 (UTC) The talk is not over yet, don't go jumping the gun. And sign your posts. 19:35, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Spoilers Don't add content from the new chapter before it's released in English 13:50, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Stop Already The discussion has to end and the original version stays on the article until the discussion ends. SeaTerror (talk) 18:19, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 815 You realize we have talk pages, right? 12:01, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Grammar Hey, I've noticed that many of the edits you make do not have proper grammar in them, you might want to take a look at this so we don't have to fix your edits all the time. 01:53, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Chapter reference Chapter 640 cover page for your reference.-Adv193 (talk) 19:20, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Nantuckanet What exactly were you doing, moving a page but then copying its information into the original name as well? Anyways, you shouldn't move the page until after the discussion is over. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:23, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Forum Hey. Do you know how to edit Chapter infobox? If so, can you help me with my suggestion on http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Getting_Rid_of_Character_Table_Numbers 14:23, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Banned Hey Rhavkin. It seems like you've been logging off and posting as an IP ( ) to support yourself in discussions for a while now. Yeah, we figured it out. Posting in all the same discussions, always in agreement... it was pretty clear once we looked at your edits. The IP getting autoblocked when I blocked your account is final confirmation. And don't try to claim you've done it by accident when you've clearly acted as separate people, even asking yourself for help recently (lol). So yeah, you have been banned for a week and will be banned again if you try to do this in the future. That is all. 22:57, June 5, 2016 (UTC) You can still edit your talk page. Anyway, I might've bought your cliched excuse had the IP actually acted differently from you, but as it is the IP always posts in the same discussions to support the account and vice versa. And while we're at it, you brought up your grammar/spelling problems - guess what IP has as well? You also had the IP ask the account for help in the section above despite supposedly living the same household. Seems prettu clear you were trying to mislead us into thinking there was no connection between the two, and only came up with this "we live together" explanation once you were exposed. The ban is not getting lifted. 10:35, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello Rhavkin, first of all I want to say that you can continue to comment here on your own talk page instead of a cafe, might be easier for you. I will reply in Kage's sake since he is away on workdays until his military training finishes. I understand your frustration if the truth you are telling is considered a lie by others, but you need to understand we have no idea whether you're telling the truth or not (we've had alot of traumatic experiences with people using multiple accounts...), and I really appreciate the fact that you will sit out your ban. But of course, every situation has its own solution, and I'm willing to help you (guys). Starting with asking the AWC to create its own accounts is a major step, since it helps us keep them divided from eachother. Afterwards, we need to see if the accounts do not indeed have the same owner, so I suggest you join our chat together with your housemates, with one of the admins online, and then you can easily prove you're different entities. If you have other suggestions, please let me know here. If it's not possible to do this, then I am afraid the guidelines will force us to make further measures. I am not entirely sure what the other admins think, but this is the resolution I present you, that I will support myself. Sincerely, 17:29, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello again Rhavkin, I'm here to tell you your ban has been lifted, as JSD and I thought that three days would have been enough. You and Barto mafia are free to edit again. We agreed that the situation is simply a tricky one, especially in the sense of banning one for it, and that four days of being banned wouldn't matter much. Have a good day. Sincerely, 17:48, June 8, 2016 (UTC) If it doesn't work, please let us know. Since we banned your IP as well, things might have been screwed up. 17:53, June 8, 2016 (UTC) New Done. Barto mafia family (talk) 08:11, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Gild Tesoro Just so you know, his last name is Gild and his first name is Tesoro. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 13:56, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Image Categories Image categories go by Category:Chapter Images, not Category:Manga Images. Also, we don't need things like Category:Male Characters and Category:New World Locations on them. 01:53, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Images You've been warned plenty of times, and you're continuing to ignore the IGR, so this is the consequence. 13:53, August 18, 2016 (UTC) New Chapters We don't start updating the chapter and character pages until we have an actual release. Spoilers are often wrong. 12:07, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Bounties Please open a discussion with the community before proceeding to add a significant subpage to the bounties article. Even though, I may agree a gallery would not be bad, it would be best to propose this through the page's talk. Re:Sanji's battles The difference is that with Kalifa, Sanji was intending to battle her but couldn't attack her, while with Luffy, Luffy accepted fighting Sanji but refused to attack him back. Sanji simply attacked Bobbin once and ran, it'd be like if Luffy rushed up and punched a random soldier that wasn't trying to stop him on his way to the spot to meet Sanji. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 09:57, February 2, 2017 (UTC) For Luffy vs. Coby both Luffy and Coby were intending to attack each other. Bobbin never intended to attack Sanji at all. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 11:03, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Re:Straw Hat Pirates Gallery We don't add every temporary ally to the template. You can open a discussion if you think they should be considered an official alliance. 15:10, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Those were official pirate alliances. This could just be a temporary team-up, like Impel Down breakout team etc. 16:00, March 9, 2017 (UTC) re:Straw Hat Pirates Gallery Done. Sorry it took so long, I was at work. 01:10, March 10, 2017 (UTC) NPMS Alliance Rhavkin you should take a look at the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance page.--Robertg27 (talk) 19:26, March 11, 2017 (UTC) The Totto Land Arc Rhavin.--Robertg27 (talk) 20:02, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Rhavkin now can you take a look at the Chapter 703 page's Long Summary section.--Robertg27 (talk) 19:35, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Whole Cake Island Rename Props for doing that mass renaming on your own :o You should know there's a Discord Server https://discord.gg/6Ee6Anm where you can communicate with other editors live. You will probably find someone to help you there Godess of Time Dimaria (talk) 19:19, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the renaming, Rhavkin! Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:19, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Rhavkin for Chapter 703.--Robertg27 (talk) 22:26, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Chapter 859‎‎ Your prediction for the English version title of this chapter was slightly off. Just a small note, but I usually purchase and check Viz's WSJ first because even if the English version title might be the same, Viz might use a different phrase such as taking the word "the" out of their title other than the obvious difference of changing Yonko to Emperor. -Adv193 (talk) 15:16, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :At least you understand how it works and remember it visibly pops up as "Viz Title". If you want to know more about this check out the information on the VIZ Media page since I help keep the information up-to-date. -15:56, March 20, 2017 (UTC) One thing to note Just so you are aware the reason for the invisible note edits I just did as originally people kept putting in those names who weren't aware of the cover story arc, it lead me to create those notes in the first place to help discourage those kinds of edits. So since that information got move from the Whole Cake to Zou arc, it also required an update as well. Just thought you should be aware of this and the original story behind it. -Adv193 (talk) 16:10, March 20, 2017 (UTC) After what you did for the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance page could take a look at Whole Cake Island's Whole Cake Island Arc section.--Robertg27 (talk) 02:15, March 24, 2017 (UTC) re:Movie and Special Navibox Dear Rhavkin, given that it has been more than 17 years since the anime started and I do not know how to make a Navbox would not now be the right time to create standalone Navboxs for the various movies, specials, OVAs and non-canon(filler) arcs for One Piece considering that the MSchar Navibox is to big to understand. --Robertg27 (talk) 08:10, April 25, 2017 (UTC) I mean there should be Navboxs for the various movies, specials, OVAs and non-canon(filler) arcs that focus on the people, places and things that appear in such media than what the MSchar Navibox does now.--Robertg27 (talk) 09:19, April 25, 2017 (UTC) It's ether that or for example: movie 1 people, places and things in movie 1 Navbox, special 1 people, places and things in special 1 Navbox, OVA 1 people, places and things in OVA 1 Navbox, non-canon(filler) arc 1 people, places and things in non-canon(filler) arc 1 Navbox and so on.--Robertg27 (talk) 09:40, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Navbox"s", more than one for each movie, special, OVA and non-canon(filler) arc that covers their own separate people, places and things to each individual movie, special, OVA and non-canon(filler) arc.--Robertg27 (talk) 10:39, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Please take a look at the Template:Episode Special 1 Navibox and see if that helps, if not I'm sorry.--Robertg27 (talk) 04:48, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Rhavkin have a look at the Talk:MSchar Navibox as I gave a response to your last post.--Robertg27 (talk) 21:33, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Given that your more or less done with Volumes 84 and 85's pages and it's been almost a month since the last post can you look into this topic again, also more than ten chapters have been released and no one has updated the history section for the Worst Generation page.--Robertg27 (talk) 09:25, July 1, 2017 (UTC) SBS 85 Rhavkin and Kaido King of the Beasts, you two are more or less the ones behind today's SBS 85 edit's can you also reference the pages that go with the edit's, including SBSs 83 and 84.--Robertg27 (talk) 23:01, April 29, 2017 (UTC) BMP portraits "Those exact engels from the manga ware accepted when Chapter 827 was released." That's because they were the only images we had. We use the best image available. In this case, it's the manga, since anime hasn't gotten around to revealing their full appearance yet. Portraits are supposed to show the character's face - the anime images are purposefully obscuring the faces. Anime doesn't have any priority over good manga images in cases like this. 13:42, April 30, 2017 (UTC) An example? Well, it's not a totally identical situation but: Why do you think we didn't have an anime infobox image for Big Mom for months? Because the only anime pics available were the shadowed image from Fishman Island Arc or one of the silhouttes, whereas manga showed her full appearance unobscured. Anime is the default on the template, so we removed the anime image entirely to show the manga pic properly. Anyway, when it comes to portrait images there's a section in the guidelines on them specifically: One Piece Wiki:Guidebook/Image Guidelines#Identification_Images. However, I'll probably go through guidelines together with AoD at some point to see if they need updating and make things clearer for the future. 21:28, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Volumes Just so you know there are 35 volumes without pages and since the Administrators have not done anything about it I will make the pages say in a week and if I can not do a good job about it I would like some help.--Robertg27 (talk) 18:02, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Rhavkin just to let you know I have finished making pages for the volumes without pages, if you can help I would like that.--Robertg27 (talk) 18:39, May 21, 2017 (UTC) It has been a week since I edited those volume pages, can you please take a look and help.--Robertg27 (talk) 04:05, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Re: Volume 85 Volume 85 only says his name is Gala, not "Charlotte Gala". His full name must be Charlotte Gala, but at this time, calling him "Charlotte Gala" is a fabrication, I think. --Klobis (talk) 07:17, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Re:Grand Fleet I would not take Mangastream as a completely reliable source. The title heavily suggests that it is referring to the Grand Fleet, and speaking from experience when we made the page for it a year and a half ago, people get the translation of that wrong all the time. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:07, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Re:Fights I see no reason not to include them. We saw the entire team prepare to fight against the centipede, and Nami mentioned the ants attacking "us" again, so that seems like as good evidence as any. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:57, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Germa Kingdom Rhavkin, can you please take a look at the Germa Kingdom's Whole Cake Island Arc section.--Robertg27 (talk) 07:33, May 20, 2017 (UTC)--Robertg27 (talk) 07:44, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Flashback Category http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Flashback_Introduction this category already exists, so why did you make a new one? 12:40, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Please please please check everything carefully before you change the categories on all the pages with the wrong spelling. We have bots that can do this in one click as well, so just let us know what changes should be made and the bot can do it for us. I've had to rollback everything (which did get out of hand). The sub-categories can be implemented correctly with a bot later on. 14:05, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Unfortunately, renaming the category will not change the categories on all the pages the previous name had. So you'll end up with an empty categories and dozens of pages with a broken category. 14:53, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Oh and I'm sorry for the huge rollback mess. The script I used went overboard on it. >.> 14:54, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Yes, the changes can easily be made with a category bot. The location and group ones weren't meant to be rollbacked, but got taken along by the script, but it's easier to replace them with the bot so I let those be for now. Any other category project can be performed with a bot. 22:28, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Re:Bot Request *Category:Flashback Introduction Characters‎ *Category:Flashback Introduction Devil Fruits *Category:Flashback Introduction Groups‎ *Category:Flashback Introduction Locations‎ There you go. I don't think the few remaining pages in the main category warrant subcategorization. 14:26, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I'll do the Mentioned Only subcategories next. 17:26, May 28, 2017 (UTC) *Category:Mentioned Only Characters *Category:Mentioned Only Locations 17:44, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Re:Perodaiven http://readms.net/r/one_piece/869/4345/16 "We're surrounded by the pirate crew of the Yonko Big Mom!" Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:00, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Probably, though we haven't seen her around at all. Probably won't be inclined to change her until she reappears; if you feel so inclined go ahead. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:09, June 15, 2017 (UTC) I'd say it's pretty credible, go ahead and add her Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:07, June 22, 2017 (UTC) I'd just leave them out for now, Lola and Chiffon have joined other groups and Big Mom has disowned all three of them. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:43, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Re: Stussy's ref *For debut, page 7 has their pig-carriage arriving. **"Debut" also is generally for the whole chapter a character first appears, so pages 15-17 should be there, not as a separate reference. **She also doesn't appear on page 13. Sure, it's a double-page but her sections are wholly on page 12. *Intro was for specifically referencing her title and romanized name. *c871p5 was for specifically referencing her shooting Du Feld and her CP-0 status reveal. *c871p5-6 was for specifically referencing her interaction with Morgans. I think that's everything. I try to tailor the references to the sentence(s) preceding; otherwise, I'd just drop the chapter # and be done with it. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 17:04, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Yes, double pages are counted as two pages because they take up two pages, and often the important or referenced event takes up both pages. But if the referenced information is only in panels on one page, what point is there in listing both? How does this aid finding the relevant information? "how she revealed that and to who is not separation worthy" And yet they are talked about separately in her article. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 01:24, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Gomu Gomu no Mi The other day you made edits to pages related to the Gomu Gomu no Mi, can you please make references to back these edits up.--Robertg27 (talk) 14:15, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Robertg27 Rhavkin it's me. It may be confusing but due to a snafu I am unable to sign in under my last user ID and sending emails about the problem didn't help, so if you could please continue to help me in the future under this new ID as I am still making a list of the various problems on this wika.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:21, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Chapter 872 Title Please add the correct Japanese title. --Klobis (talk) 11:13, July 20, 2017 (UTC) re:Inside Cover No problem, here it is. Just make sure you use images as soon as they're uploaded so they don't show up in . I've been going through that list and deleting or fixing anything that was unused. A lot of them were infobox images that didn't go through properly when we updated the templates a while ago. The rest were mostly images that we used to use but got removed for whatever reason. I've been trying to clear out the unused images since we have way too many and we never fixed it after the infobox change. 09:17, July 22, 2017 (UTC) One Piece Magazine Where did you find a translation of the One Piece Magazine that had the bit about Reiju having a DF? Not doubting your information or anything, I'm just curious. 09:49, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Speaking about One Piece Magazines can you also reference the pages in your edits.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:09, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Portraits Make sure to add Source and categories (Portraits, Databook and Special Volume Images, Concept Art) to all those Spade Pirates Portraits you're uploading. 13:44, August 3, 2017 (UTC) *Actually I can do categories with Mass Categorization, you add the source afterwards. 13:49, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Warning Be on the lookout for an IP user that has been adding false information to Franky's page, as well as Mozu & Kiwi's page as well. -Adv193 (talk) 21:25, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Raw Images Quality is ALWAYS better. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:31, September 26, 2017 (UTC) That should probably be specified. In the past we've always kept quality scanlation images if there isn't a quality raw around even if there's a less quality raw around. If we did raws whenever possible then we'd probably use spoiler images from the getgo since those are raws, but we don't. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:57, September 26, 2017 (UTC) When I say spoiler images I obviously mean after the chapter comes out; the guidelines for that are in the context of ONLY those being out. They don't go away after the full chapter comes out and if we really wanted raws we could easily use those, given that they're usually pictures of events that get uploaded on the wiki. The cleaning template isn't a better solution, because scanlations ARE cleaned. You have to clean a scan regardless of whether it's raw or translated. So Kage's upload of the Chapter 879 cover could use that template, since it's not top quality but it's the best thing we have so far. But really, my best advice is just to use common sense. We don't always need to go about things in a purely technical manner and limit our decisions to the exact letter of the law. If an image looks like trash, it doesn't belong on the wiki period, unless that's the highest quality version available. I am sure most people would tell you that they prefer manga images with blanked out speech bubbles over low quality scans, and that they prefer detailed, quality manga images over shadowy, pixellated anime images. You don't necessarily need hard rules to know that images should look the best they possibly can. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:57, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Re:Buche Most if not all of the location categories should say "This category contains characters introduced at or those who were born there." So Buche would not fit in Whole Cake Island characters despite being associated with the island unless we find out he was born there. It's like Tamago: despite being pretty much entirely stationed at Whole Cake Island, he's in the Fishman Island characters category because that's where he debuted. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:21, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Note Both Episodes 807 and 808 have six eyecatchers instead of two. Something was keeping the ones in the Episode infobox for 807 to properly appear but I just fixed it and you can see it for yourself. -Adv193 (talk) 03:31, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :One irony in all this is that all the Straw Hat eyecatchers were used within both of these episodes (which wasn't too hard for me figure out once I noticed what was happening). -Adv193 (talk) 03:35, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Active Discussions Please do not use the Active Discussion template as soon as you start a discussion on any kind of page. Only reason it should be added with the first post is if it's extremely important and needs immediate attention. Debating Streusen's affiliation with the WCI 31 is not something vital, and the only reason the template should go up is when it actually becomes an active discussion - aka multiple responses of various viewpoints. Putting the template on literally every single discussion you start does nothing more than clutter up the active discussions board with many discussions that are not much more than trivial. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:39, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Vol 86 Hi, I saw you uploaded the volume version of volume 86's chapter covers, can you please tell me where did you find such good quality raws? I've only found bad scans so far. Re:Cadenza We don't know that Oda came up with Cadenza's name when he answered the SBS questions though. He could have very likely come up with the name during Cadenza's conception Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:16, October 16, 2017 (UTC) One Piece x Kyoto Could someone please make a page for this already and end the confusion we have more than enough material.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:00, October 24, 2017 (UTC) First off if I could make a forum for this I would, as of right now I don't even know what it is or when it's taking place if the people who put up those sources can be contacted further information can be put down.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:52, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Luffy's blood type I correctly edited Luffy's blood type in SBS-Based Trivia. You really think that this is just a Chapter 648's trivia? You are very mistaken. If you don't believe me, then look at SBS Volume 66, there are all Straw Hat Pirates' blood types, including Luffy. And you will understand who correctly edited and who did not. Babaev (talk) 19:55, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Yes, that's right. But now it not only chapter 648's trivia and SBS-Based Trivia. Remember? So that's why I want that Luffy's blood type must be SBS-Based Trivia, and like the rest of the Straw Hats, please, Rhavkin. Babaev (talk) 23:26, October 26, 2017 (UTC) I want only this, please. Babaev (talk) 1:16, October 27, 2017 (UTC) And what I need to doing? Tell me. Babaev (talk) 1:30, October 27, 2017 (UTC) What I need told admins about this? Babaev (talk) 22:25, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Why you can't told them about this? Babaev (talk) 23:17, October 27, 2017 (UTC) SBS Since you put up those edits from Volume 87's SBS can you also put up the pages to go with those references.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:47, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Re: Videos Hey! So, the only videos that we upload here are the ones provided by the Fandom Video library. We decided a while ago to only use full episodes/full length specials on their respective pages and that we won't be using any external source for videos like Youtube 17:40, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :Yes. 17:44, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Explosive Page Yeah don't know if you heard but if can find the time please help with the Explosive page.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 01:20, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Yeah Yatanogarasu‎ deleted it before you could read the page, please look at it between now and 12:00PM before it is deleted again.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 11:40, November 11, 2017 (UTC) When I say 12:00PM I mean Eastern Standard Time.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 11:54, November 11, 2017 (UTC) You and I may not be the first one to make a reference but if other users feel like being the first that's okay. I'm just going to wait for what you have for later.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 15:11, November 11, 2017 (UTC) If it helps how about doing the search from saga to saga at a time.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:33, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:Explosive Page Hey Rhavkin. I apologize because I did not aim to speak against you helping Robert. I also think the page would be a good addition, but we can't have pages created without the proper structure. I should be a little more patient with him, certainly, and I can see how my response could seem more frustrated or annoyed than explanatory. I felt like Robert had missed my point about the basic structural requirements of a page, but my language could've been a little different. I hope we can all work together to make a solid page! :) 18:19, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Romanisation Just noting that even when a name is corrected in its Latin text, Romanisation is considered independent from other ways of spelling names. The Japanese language has precise sounds so everything is sounded "as is". In short, it explains how you are suppose to sound out a word, according to how you expect it to be sounded out by a Japanese person. It then can be used to speak the word as the Japanese person would have done so in the first place. Therefore it remains even if the name is a English name.... Its a set system that was figured out by random academics to write down every sound in every language within a set system. There are several such systems for recording this, Romanisation is one method and it is based on accents, X-SAMPA is another and its based code which includes both letters and numbers variations. Honestly... This sort of thing is a nightmare to learn as I'm with the vocaloid community. X_X One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:13, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Re: BMP Gallery Done. 19:45, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Bot Can't you remove that category with a bot? You are kinda flooding the RC... Just FYI, you can also ask an admin to temporary flag your account as bot, so you can do mass edit without worries. Edits Can you mark those small edits as minor so it'll be easier to use Recent changes? 21:01, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Since you weren't responding and I didn't know how long you were going to continue, I marked your account as "bot" because bot edits don't show up in Recent changes' default view (this is why some users including myself have "bot" accounts that aren't actual bots, for mass editing). Poweruser is just some status for active users, it's automated by wikia. Anyway since you're done I'll just remove the bot right. 00:32, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Again, if you are going to do mass edits, ask an admin for a bot flag please. I don't know why are you removing that category, but if you just have to delete it I can use my bot and easily do it in a few minutes. Just tell me what are you trying to do. Since Awaikage already gave you the bot flag yesterday, I flagged you myself, but again, I think you are wasting your time doing such task manually. You could ask someone or download AWB yourself. Categories Why are you removing Chapter Images category from Manga Infobox Images when not every Manga Infobox is taken from a chapter? Some are from volume covers or sketches or other illustrations. Manga Infobox Images is not contained within Chapter Images. Also, you've been removing Chapter Images category from images like File:Pekoms_Hits_Caribou.png and File:Hoya_Hoya_no_Mi_Infobox.png for no reason. 01:04, December 12, 2017 (UTC) This should probably be discussed in a Site Changes forum so other users are aware of it and can give their input. 15:50, December 12, 2017 (UTC) The category changes. 18:36, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Everything that has to do with how the Chapter Images category is used and changes to categorization. 19:20, December 12, 2017 (UTC)